Sealed With A Kiss
by aicchan
Summary: My Special fic for my Sister's B'day on August 24th XDD Drarry, OOC, gombal warning! Enjoy  3


Sealed With A Kiss

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Humor

-Terinspirasi oleh lagu dengan judul yang sama. Draco **OOC** banget^^ Special buat my sist's, Sun-T, birthday! Ku persembahkan sebuah fic Drarry yang tanpa lemon *maap, kan masih puasa XDD* dan jangan coba tanya detail timelinenya ya. Khufufufufu *gaje mode on*-

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

_Dear Harry,_

_Minggu pertama liburan musim panas yang sangat menyebalkan untukku. Harus pulang ke rumah dan berpisah denganmu. Belum apa-apa aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu September dan kembali ke Hogwarts. _

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa keluarga muggle-mu itu masih memperlakukanmu dengan buruk? Kau harus memberitahuku kalau mereka berulah lagi. Ingin rasanya aku ke sana dan menyeretmu keluar dari rumah itu. Tapi Dad bisa langsung membunuhku kalau aku melakukan hal yang sangat tidak Malfoy-ish itu._

_Ini musim panas yang benar-benar menyebalkan –rasanya aku sudah menuliskan ini, tapi memang menyebalkan sekali-, aku bisa gila kalau begini terus. Tadi saja aku menolak ajakan Mum untuk menemaninya belanja ke Diagon Alley. Mum sampai mengira aku sedang sakit parah. Harry, apa kau tidak bisa ke Leaky Cauldron? Setidaknya aku bisa menemuimu di sana. Kau kan bisa naik Knight Bus. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu, Harry._

_Kau tahu, tiap memejamkan mata, wajahmu selalu terbayang. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suaramu di manapun aku berada. Mungkin gara-gara belum bertemu denganmu sehari saja, otakku jadi agak bergeser dari posisinya yang semula. Aku janji akan mengirimkan surat untukmu setiap hari sebagai ungkapan rinduku padamu._

_Dari yang sedang kesal,_

_Draco M._

Harry membaca surat itu sambil tersenyum, tak menyangka tapi juga senang, karena Draco ternyata tipe yang bisa bermulut manis. Dia memandang burung hantu elang milik keluarga Malfoy yang bertengger di tempat Hedwig yang sedang kosong karena yang punya sedang pergi berburu.

Pemuda berkacamata itu segera mengambil secarik perkamen dan menuliskan balasan untuk Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_Ini juga musim panas yang buruk untukku. Belum apa-apa para muggle itu sudah membuatku kesal. Apalagi minggu depan Aunt Marge akan datang. Aku sebal sekali. Rasanya memang ingin keluar dari sini. Tapi Profesor Dumbledore bilang kalau aku baru bisa meninggalkan rumah bibiku ini setelah proses persidangan Sirius selesai dan nama baiknya sudah pulih. Setelah itu aku akan tinggal terus di Grimmauld Place. Dan percayalah— Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu._

_Omong-omong, benar kau menolak pergi belanja dengan Aunt Cissy? Ku pikir ada baiknya kau periksakan diri ke mind healer di St. Mungo... _

_..._

_Becanda. Tadi aku sempat membayangkan wajahmu saat kau baca suratku ini. _

_Dari yang sedang kesal juga,_

_Harry P._

.

#

.

Agenda surat menyurat menjadi satu hal rutin untuk Harry dan Draco. Mengingat kalau mereka terpisah jarak yang luar biasa jauhnya, Harry menjadikan surat dari Draco sebagai pelepas rindu.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak dia memulai hubungan khususnya dengan Draco. Sungguh tidak pernah Harry duga sebelumnya kalau dirinya adalah seorang gay. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pesona Draco terlalu kuat untuk dia acuhkan. Apa lagi di tahunnya yang keenam di Hogwarts, Harry tahu kalau selama ini Draco, juga keluarganya, adalah agen terselubung untuk Orde Phoenix, dia jadi kagum pada si pirang yang bisa berakting sesempurna itu menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan meski sebenarnya dia perhatian. Kalau saja ada penghargaan Oscar untuk penyihir, Harry pasti akan memberikannya pada Draco dan keluarganya. Hubungan spesial mereka terjalin setelah perang besar melawan Voldemort, di tahunnya yang ketujuh di Hogwarts, berhasil dimenangkan dan setelah Draco secara terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya pada Harry di depan semua murid dan guru di Aula Besar usai upacara penghormatan untuk para pejuang yang gugur di medan laga.

Entah karena eurofia kemenangan masih meraja, atau memang semua sudah sewajarnya mengingat Draco dan Harry memang segera akrab begitu jati diri keluarga Malfoy terungkap, jadinya pernyataan cinta yang _extra-ordinary_ itu sama sekali tidak dianggap aneh atau apa, malah setelah Harry menyatakan bersedia menjadi orang special untuk Draco, seluruh orang yang ada di sana mengucapkan selamat. Bahkan Lucius dan Narcissa.

Tapi mereka harus berpisah sementara untuk 'liburan musim panas' sebelum tahun kedelapan mereka di Hogwarts dimulai bulan September nanti.

Lamunan Harry buyar saat mendengar suara kepak sayap dari jendelanya. Hedwig telah kembali dengan sebuah amplop hijau yang sudah dihafal oleh Harry, "anak pintar. Ayo masuk!" Harry menuangkan owl's treat di mangkuk makan Hedwig yang langsung menikmatinya setelah memberikan surat yang dia bawa pada Harry.

Harry duduk di tempat tidurnya dan membuka surat dari Draco itu.

_Dear Harry,_

_Makin lama rasanya makin gila. Sebenarnya kapan sih sidang pembebasan Sirius? ini sudah seminggu dan sama sekali tidak ada kabar kalau sidang itu akan dilaksanakan. Padahal Sirius kan juga berperan dalam perang yang kemarin itu. _

_Apa aku nekad saja ya menculikmu dari rumah bibimu itu? Aku bisa terbang ke sana dengan sapuku dan kita bisa ke Malfoy Manor. Aku tidak peduli lagi apa kata Dad, aku terlalu stress karena sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Kita bisa menunggu sidang Sirius sama-sama di sini._

Harry tersenyum membayangkan Draco datang menjemputnya ke Privet Drive. Dia pun lanjut membaca surat dari kekasihnya itu.

_Mum juga mencemaskanmu begitu aku cerita apa yang sudah kau alami di rumah itu. jadi ku rasa kalau aku benar-benar menculikmu, dia akan mendukungku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi membayangkan kau diperlakukan seperti Peri Rumah di sana. Lagipula kita kan sudah 17 tahun, harusnya kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah itu, juga sudah tidak ada penyihir gila yang mengincarmu._

_Aku akan tulis surat ke Profesor Dumbledore dan meminta supaya kau diizinkan ke Malfoy Manor. Kalau tidak diizinkan aku benar-benar akan melarikanmu dari sana._

_Aku menunggu jawabanmu secepatnya._

_Draco M. _

Harry beranjak ke meja belajar untuk menulis balasan surat untuk Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_Isi suratmu makin lama makin seram saja. Masa mau menculikku, sih? Masalah tentang Peri Rumah, kau tenang saja. Seperti katamu, kita sudah 17 tahun, artinya udah boleh pakai sihir kan? Jadi kemarin dulu itu, waktu Aunt Petunia menyuruhku mencuci piring, aku sengaja memakai sihir. Kalau saja kau lihat muka mereka saat itu, kau pasti tertawa dua hari dua malam seperti aku. Jadinya sekarang aku tidak jadi pembantu mereka lagi. Meski di kurung di kamar, aku bisa membukanya dengan mudah dan menyelinap ke dapur tengah malam juga gampang sekali. Sihir memang praktis. Memang sesekali aku juga masih harus memasak untuk mereka sih. Tidak masalah bagiku. Dari pada bosan di rumah ini._

_Tapi kalau kau tetap mau 'menculikku' aku akan senang sekali bisa keluar dari rumah ini dengan lebih cepat._

_Harry P._

Memasukkan surat itu dalam amplop, Harry memandang Hedwig yang bertengger di dalam sarangnya, "Apa sebaiknya aku kirimkan besok saja, ya? Kasihan Hedwig kalau harus terbang jauh lagi." batin Harry. Dia pun menyimpan surat itu di laci mejanya dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

Dia benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari rumah ini. _Well_—meski sikap Dudley sudah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih baik dari yang dulu, tetap saja Harry tidak merasa betah. Apalagi sekarang rumah ini ketambahan Aunt Marge yang membuat suasana hati Harry makin buruk. Tapi dia harus mulai mengontrol emosinya, karena kalau sampai ada sihir yang lepas kendali, Harry pasti berurusan dengan hukum. Dan Harry kapok berhubungan dengan Wizengamot.

"Ahh~ Kenapa juga Profesor Dumbledore tidak menitipkanku pada Remus? Setidaknya meski belum bisa tinggal bersama Sirius, aku kan masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Bukannya malah terkurung di sini." Gumam Harry sendiri, "atau paling tidak di keluarga Weasley, mereka kan sudah banyak membantuku."

Memiringkan tubuhnya, Harry pun memejamkan matanya, "Draco..."

Tanpa melepaskan kacamata, Harry pun jatuh dalam tidur yang lelap tanpa mimpi. Sungguh nyaman sekali.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti rutinitas biasa, Harry turun ke dapur, menyiapkan sarapan dan semua selesai sebelum ada satupun keluarga Dursley yang bangun. Setelah membuat sandwich untuknya sendiri, Harry meloloskan diri dari rumah itu dan menuju ke taman di Magnolia Crescent, taman tempat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Padfoot, sosok animagus Sirius dan juga tempat pertama dia mengenal Knight Bus.

Menikmati sarapan dalam kesendirian, Harry memandang birunya langit sambil bermian ayunan. Andai Draco ada di sini... pasti lebih menyenangkan. Baru saja berpikir begitu, mendadak terdengar suara 'TAR' kencang dan muncullah Dobby, peri rumah keluarga Malfoy.

"Dobby! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Peri Rumah itu membungkuk sangat rendah pada Harry, "Mister Harry Potter, sir. Dobby datang menjemput, Mister Harry Potter, sir. Dia disuruh oleh majikannya, Master Lucius Malfoy, sir."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit ragu pada apa yang dia dengar, "Mr Malfoy menyuruhmu menjemputku?"

Dobby mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan membawaku ke Malfoy Manor?"

Dobby menggeleng "Master Lucius Malfoy dan Master Draco Malfoy sekarang ada di rumah Mister Harr Potter, sir."

Nyaris terjungkal dari ayunannya, Harry memandang Dobby dengan rasa tidak percaya tampak jelas di sepasang mata emeraldnya, "B-barusan kau bilang apa, Dobby? Mr Malfoy dan Draco... ada di rumahku?"

"Benar, sir. Karena itu Harry Potter, sir, harus segera ke sana karena dia harus keluar dari rumah bibinya, sir."

Tak pikir dua kali, Harry melahap gigitan terakhir sandwichnya dan langsung berlari kembali ke Privet Drive sampai lupa kalau sebenarnya dia bisa tiba dengan lebih cepat dengan bantuan Dobby.

Sampai di depan rumah keluarga Dursley, Harry tercengang melihat sebuah mobil limousine hitam mewah terparkir di sana. Tak mau berpikir macam-macam, Harry pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia mendengar suara dari ruang tamu, maka Harry pun segera menuju ke ruangan itu.

"Harry!" baru satu detik Harry membuka pintu, kini dia sudah ada di dalam pelukan yang snagat dia rindukan.

"Draco..." Harry tak bisa menahan nada senang dalam suaranya aat bisa memandang wajah Draco yang tersenyum padanya. Baru tak bertemu satu minggu saja, Harry seperti dudah tak bertemu sebulan. Pemuda itu tampak semperti biasa, tampan, dibalut setelan yang jelas jauh lebih berkelas dari setelan terbaik milik Uncle Vernon.

"Aku dan Dad datang untuk menjemputmu. Profesor Dumbledore mengizinkanmu tinggal di Manor kami sampai proses persidangan Sirius selesai." Ujar Draco setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda berambut berantakan itu.

Harry memandang pada sosok Malfoy senior yang duduk tenang di sofa, seperti biasa, mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang langsung membuat tiga Dursley senior –Duddley entah ada di mana- bungkam tanpa bahasa. "Apa benar, Mr Malfoy, saya bisa tinggal di Malfoy Manor?"

"Ya." jawab Lucius lugas, "menurutku, ini sebenarnya cuma keisengan Albus saja. Waktu aku bilang kenapa tidak menempatkanmu di keluarga kami, dia hanya bilang, 'ah—kenapa aku tidak terpikir pilihan seperti itu, Lucius. Ya—tentu saja aku izinkan Harry tinggal sementara di tempatmu'." Ujar Lucius menirukan apa yang diucapkan Dumbledore.

Ternyata... ini jadi lelucon khas seorang Albus Dumbledore...

"Sekarang kita ambil barang-barangmu," Draco merangkul pundak Harry, "ayo!"

Tak bisa menolak, Harry pun keluar lagi dari ruang tamu, yakin kalau Lucius pasti bisa mengendalikan tiga Dursley itu. Saat menutup pintu, Harry melihat Draco berhenti di depan lemari di bawah tangga. Di sanalah Harry tinggal sebelum masuk ke Hogwarts.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." Kata Harry sebelum Draco mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan meledakkan tempat itu, "sekarang kamarku ada di atas." Dia mengajak Draco ke kamarnya, "tunggu sebentar ya," Harry menarik keluar tongkat sihir dari balik jaketnya dan melambaikan bilah tipis panjang itu dengan malas. Seluruh barang Harry yang berserakan kini langsung tertata rapi dalam koper. Tak salah Hermione memaksa Harry untuk menguasai mantra ini.

Setelah semua barangnya selesai dibereskan, Draco menyuruh Dobby, yang lagi-lagi muncul dengan suara 'TAR' yang kencang, untuk membawa barang-barang Harry, plis Hedwig dan sangkarnya, langsung ke Malfoy Manor.

"Memang merepotkan, tapi karena Kementrian tak mau ada masalah dengan Muggle untuk sementara ini, jadi kita pergi dari sini pakai mobil. Itu menyebalkan."

Harry tersenyum, "mobil sihir kan beda dengan mobil muggle. Bebas macet."

Mau tidak mau Draco tersenyum, bukan karena ucapan Harry yang lucu, tapi karena dia merasa lega karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Draco menyentuh sisi wajah Harry.

"Aku merindukanmu, Harry..." bisiknya di telinga Harry.

Getar lembut yang dirindukan Harry mulai menghampirinya saat merasakan sentuhan bibir Draco di pipinya lalu akhirnya memberinya sebuah kecupan di bibir. Sentuhan ringan itu membuat darah dalam tubuh Harry mengalir deras, membuat kinerja otaknya jadi tidak terkendali. Dia memeluk Draco rapat saat pemuda pirang itu makin menuntut, Harry pun sama sekali tak menolak karena sekujur tubuhnya merespon tanpa tunggu perintah dari pusat kendali dirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat saling melepas rindu, akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri. Draco tersenyum melihat wajah rona Harry yang sangat menggemaskan itu, "sebaiknya kita cepat turun, kalau tidak, Dad bisa nik menyusul kita. Bisa jadi perkara nanti."

Harry nyengir.

"Yakin tak ada yang tertinggal?"

Harry memandang ke seluruh penjuru kamar itu dan memastikan semua barangnya tak ada yang tertinggal. Setelah itu, mereka berdua kembali turun menghampiri Lucius yang menunggu di ruang tamu bersama tiga Dursley yang masih bungkam.

"Sudah selesai semua?" tanya Lucius yang langsung berdiri dan membenahi jubahnya, membawa _walking stick_-nya hingga menambah kesan wibawa yang dia punya. Lalu, tak mengurangi sisi kebangsawanannya, walau enggan Lucius tetap berpamitan dengan sopan pada pemilik rumah dan setelahnya langsung menyuruh dua pemuda bersamanya untuk segera keluar dari rumah yang besarnya tak lebih luas dari halaman Manornya itu.

.

"Aku salut kau tahan tinggal bersama muggle seperti mereka, Harry." Ujar Lucius, "Azkaban malah terdengar lebih indah dari tempat itu."

Harry mengikuti dua Malfoy itu masuk ke Manor megah yang sungguh indah. Pintu utama Manor itu terbuka sendiri begitu kaki Lucius menapak di beranda depan. Ini tempat terindah yang pernah Harry datangi. Begitu dia masuk, Harry mendengar suara langkah tergopoh-gopoh mendekat ke tempat mereka berada.

"Harry."

Tanpa bisa ditolak Harry, saat ini dia ada di dalah pelukan Narcissa yang juga dengan cepat memberinya kecupan di kedua pipinya.

"Albus sungguh keterlaluan, meninggalkanmu di tempat Muggle itu. Oh, Harry... kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa merek amenyakitimu?"

Mendapat perhatian yang serupa dengan reaksi yang pasti keluar dari Mrs Weasley, Harry tersenyum untuk menenangkan wanita berparas cantik itu, "aku tidak apa-apa, Aunt Cissy."

Narcissa pun akhirnya tersenyum, "aku sudah siapkan teh dan kue, sebaiknya kita mengobrol di dalam saja. Ayo!"

"Dasar, Mum... seenaknya saja merebut waktuku dan Harry."

Lucius hanya menepuk pundak putra tunggalnya itu lalu menyusul istrinya yang menggeret Harry tanpa ampun ke ruang keluarga. Di ruangan bulat yang berjendela kaca tinggi itu Harry disidang oleh Narcissa yang ingin tahu kebenaran cerita Draco kalau dulu Harry selalu diperlakukan seperti Peri Rumah oleh bibinya. Tak ingin membuat Nyonya Malfoy itu murka, Harry hanya mengatakan semua sudah terkendali. Toh mulai sekarang Harry tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu lagi.

Dengan cepat Harry merasa nyaman berada di tengah keluarga Malfoy yang jelas jauh berbeda dengan kehebohan di keluarga Weasley. Tapi mungkin dia cepat menyesuaikan diri, karena dia tahu ada Draco di sampingnya.

.

.

Terbangun oleh kicauan burung, Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia memakai kacamata yang tergeletak di samping bantalnya dan mengerjap beberapa kali sampai dia sadar kalau dia tak lagi ada di Privet Drive, melainkan di Malfoy Manor. Menguap sekali, Harry langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas merapikan diri. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Harry terkejut mendapati sepucuk surat di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, padahal tadi dia yakin kalau tidak ada surat di sana.

Harry pun membacanya.

_Morning, love_

_Meski saat ini kau ada di rumahku, aku sudah janji akan terus mengirimimu surat setiap hari. Malfoy tak pernah ingkar janji. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Ku harap kau bisa tidur nyenyak, karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Memikirkan kalau kau ada di rumahku membuatku jadi tidak bisa tidur dan harus menahan diri supaya tidak menyelinap masku malam-malam ke kamarmu. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, Dad bisa mengurungku di gudang bawah tanah lagi seperti waktu aku masih kecil dulu._

_Kami biasa makan pagi jam 9, jadi aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan._

_Draco M._

_PS : Siang nanti Sirius dan Remus akan makan siang di sini._

Harry tersenyum membaca surat itu, dia pun menyimpannya di dalam tas ranselnya yang tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari. Dia melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan waktu puku 9 kurang sekian menit. Harry pun langsung keluar kamar dan menuju ke ruang makan dimana semua anggota keluarga Malfoy sudah lengkap dan siap menikmati santap pagi...

Setelah sarapan selesai, Lucius dan Narcissa berpamitan pergi ke Kementrian Sihir untuk mengurus proses persidangan Sirius yang entah kenapa tidak juga dimulai padahal semua bukti sudah jelas. Hukum dimana saja memang sama, yang mudah dibuat susah. Mereka akan pulang siang nanti bersama Sirius dan Remus. Jadilah—hanya Harry berdua dengan Draco di Manor yang luas itu.

Draco mengajak Harry untuk bersantai di pagi ini dengan duduk-duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar di halaman belakang. Mereka membawa minuman dan camilan juga satu set Wizard Chess sebagai teman bersantai mereka. Di halaman itu, Harry terkagum-kagum dengan sekelompok merak putih yang cantik, tampak angkuh sekaligus anggun, persis seperti penampilan keluarga Malfoy.

"Boleh saja mengagumi mereka," kata Draco yang duduk di karpet piknik yang ada di bawah pohon itu, pasti para peri rumah yang sudah menyiapkannya, "tapi jangan sesekali mendekati mereka kalau kau tak mau harus masuk ke St Mungo karena tanganmu nyaris putus."

Harry duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Kau suka suratku pagi ini?" tanya Draco.

"Lumayan membuatku kaget. Kau kalau memang sudah niat, susah dihentikan, ya?"

Hanya senyum yang menjadi jawaban dari Draco. Pemuda pirang itu lalu memeluk pundak Harry rapat, "Sekarang saat ini kau harus membayar karena sudah membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman," bisik Draco dekat sekali dengan telinga Harry.

Membiarkan saja Draco melakukan yang dia suka, Harry memejamkan mata, menikmati kecupan lembut di bibirnya yang sungguh menggoda dan dia tahu tak akan berakhir sampai disini saja saat tangan Draco mulai beraksi.

"Kau juga harus membayar kalau menginginkan yang labih dari ini, Malfoy."

"Oh yeah?" seringai muncul di wajah Draco yang memandang lekat mata hijau Harry dengan mata abu-abunya, "apa yag kau minta?"

Harry melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco, "kau harus tetap mengirimi aku surat meski kita sudah kembali ke Hogwarts nanti."

Tawa yang langka keluar dari Draco, "tak udah khawatir, Harry... aku akan menghujani kamar asramamu dengan surat-suratku. Pagi, siang, sore, malam... kapanpun yang kau suka. Surat itu akan disegel dengan ciumanku."

"Dasar perayu."

Selanjutnya hanya desir angin yang terdengar di pagi yang damai itu. Sekumpulan merah dan hijaunya rumput menjadi saksi kebersamaan dua insan yang memadu kasih dibawah birunya langit dan teduhnya pohon yang menaungi mereka. Setelah ini, semua akan menjadi kehidupan baru yang lebih indah dan pasti lebih berwarna bagi Harry, juga Draco. Karena mulai saat ini, tak akan ada satupun yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YAK! STOOOOOP! Selanjutnya harap dibayangkan sendiri-sendiri *Huff! Bahaya bahaya—hampir kebablasan :p*

HAPPY ULANG TAHUN, SELAMAT TANJOUBI, OMEDETOU BIRTHDAY, SIST! *tiup2 terompet* *Diinjek* (lu kate taun baru) Semoga puas dengan B'day fic ini. Sesuai permintaan, Draco kubuat seOOC mungkin, segombal mungkin... Moga jadinya ga aneh. Auh...

Buat reader lain yang juga turut membaca fic ini, makasih dan aku selalu menunggu semua feedbacknya :3


End file.
